charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LeonardoWyatt
Welcome! Thanks Thanks for the info! :) You're welcome :) HalliwellsAttic 01:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Taking Credit I edit when I see something that needs to be edited, but that doesn't mean that I took credit for it. This is the purpose of a wiki, so that anyone can edit. Everything gets edited sooner or later. If you can't deal with that then don't bother editing and start your own website. And don't start with after every edit, you edit, because I explained this several times; as an admin, I check every edit that is done on here to prevent spamming and to correct where necessary. I do not take credit for something that I didn't do, especially not for adding a simple infobox on an article.--'TheBook' — (talk | ) 15:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :thats not the point, you even edit something that's right. like you said before this is a wikia that everyone can edit. not i can edit it, then you "correct" it cause you think it's right. >.< ive edited some things on here and when i come back in the next five minutes you've either edited it, to suit you, or your opinon or just shorten it cause like i said before you think you're right. i'm not trying to offend you in anywhere, i respect your knownledge of charemd, so to say. but you just need to let things go >.< if someone thinks something is right, then that's their opinion, you cant change it to suit you. HalliwellsAttic 16:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't edit just so that everything suits me. But I edit to make this wiki better, sue me for trying to do that. Does it matter whether someone edits after you 5 minutes or 5 months later? --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 16:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::sometimes you do, you don't have to make everything perfect on here tho >.< HalliwellsAttic 16:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know everything can't be perfect, that's even impossible to do. But I do try to make this wiki better everyday. You'll just have to except that everything can be edited at every time. Even if it means 5 seconds after you just edited something. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 16:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::ah yeah I get your point. I was kinda over-reacting a bit before wasn't I? >.< HalliwellsAttic 16:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::A bit, but that seems to happen around her on occasion. And it's better that you mention any problem or disagreement you have with me, so that we can work that out. I know from past experiences on here, that it's the best thing to do. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 16:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) yer I was gonna talk to you about this before, but when I go to your talk page and try and leave a message it just says it's locked >.< so idk if I'm doing something wrong cause I haven't been on wikia that long or if I pressed the wrong button -.- HalliwellsAttic 23:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I have protected my userpage from new and unregistered users because I had some unregistered people spam my userpage. I wish there was a function to only lock it from unregistered users and not new members, but unfortunately, that's impossible. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 17:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ohh that makes sense >.< so when exactly will i be able to leave a message then? HalliwellsAttic 23:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll unprotect it for now. But if I get to much trouble again, the protection goes back up. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 08:12, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ah, alright then - but thankyou >.< HalliwellsAttic 08:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Charmed Comics The Sourcbook was released in June, Issue #1 at Comic Con past week and Issue #2 by the end of this month I believe. Prices vary from seller to seller I think. You can find the links on the general comics article. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 14:18, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'd rather buy them from a trusted comic book site in the US then eBay. But I heard that people sell them on there as well. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 14:48, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I know. I had the Sourcebook shipped to me the fastest way possible, and that costed me 50 dollars for shipping alone. So I had to put it to cheapest shipping . That's around 5 dollars or so, but I have to wait 20 to 30 days until I get it. I'm still looking for other sites though but I guess I'll have to buy them from eBay as well. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 14:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) About Template-Infobox Thank you for letting me know about how to add a Template- Infobox. I was curious, how do you add an image to it? Thanks! Buffymybasset 03:06, August 5, 2010 (UTC)BuffymyBasset